


Everybody

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Maggie Tozier has Powers, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has Powers, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 7





	Everybody

Mike knew something was up when he realized Will didn't come to school today.

Will never missed a day of school, and if he did, he always notified the party of losers.

But when Mike, Dustin, and Lucas discovered Will went missing, Mike immediately wanted to help.

"Mom, he's missing!" Mike shouted. "He's missing and no one cares! I just want my best friend back!" Mike cried as he walked to his room.


End file.
